Typically, multi-purpose utility tools use a single tool bit. In particular, multi-purpose utility knives use a single edge razor blade. These razor blades are manufactured from thin flimsy metal which reduces the amount of force that can be applied because they are prone to breakage; this limits the useful scope of the knife. Other types of multi-purpose knives are available that use a specialized blade. Typically this blade is manufactured with an aperture of some description. This blade being specialized is not readily available to the consumer. In addition these knives tend to have a limited blade protrusion due to the types of blade that they use. Typically these knives require the use of two hands to expose a blade. Other types of multi-purpose knives generally require that the blade be removed and repositioned by the operator. This interrupts the work process especially when multiple changes are required. Accordingly, a need exists for a multi-purpose utility tool which overcomes the disadvantages noted above.
One advantage of the present invention is the unique ability to hold and support a readily available tool, such as a two notch blade, securely in all operating positions, whilst still allowing the blade to rotate a full 360 degrees.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that the tool, such as a blade, is held in such a manner as to maximize the blade protrusion which allows for a shallower angle when used as a scraper. This is particularly useful when removing material from fragile surfaces.
A further advantage of this invention is the fact that the blade is supported at different locations around its perimeter. This spreads the forces over the blades surface area allowing for greater forces to be applied to the blade.
Another advantage of this invention is the fact that extra support is added when a working position will exert torque a turning force on the blade, as would be the case with the knife and ripper working positions.
Yet another advantage is that although the blade is able to spin 360 degrees, the utility knife blade can still be extended from the body of the knife and retracted using one hand, left or right. This is possible because the blade can be locked from turning but still able to move backwards and forwards.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.